


Forever By Your Side

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au where Mikasa is a vampire hunter and the reader is a vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa swung her katanas around, killings any vampire that came into contact with her blades. She was a vampire hunter. elite as they come. She was as skillful as she is beautiful. However, there have been more and more vampires appearing lately and Mikasa thought it best to recruit a sort of..companion. He wasn't an ordinary companion though. He was very powerful, one you would only call upon in desperate times...kinda like right now. 

Mikasa was always a bit hesitant when asking him for favors such as this. He was a huge pain in the ass and always claimed her deserved some type of reward for his services. Ha, like letting him live wasn't good enough?

To her dismay, she was overwhelmed and didn't have much of a choice.  
"Oi (y/n), you can help any time you like!" Mikasa yelled in annoyance. She knew her partner was near by. Probably enjoying watching her struggle until he felt like stepping in. Before she knew it several ninja stars flew out of nowhere slicing the other vampires and her partner jumped out of god knows where.  
It didn't take long before the two finally finished off the rest. "You know, I don't I don't know why you insist on me using these weapons. I could just take them out with my fangs or my bare hands. These vampires are nothing." (y/n) sighed.

Not even so much as glancing toward the arrogant vampire, Mikasa started to make her way back to their home. "Don't question it. You do as I order." Mikasa shot back

"Tch. Tell me again why I decided to work with you. I know...maybe it's because you're so pretty." (y/n) said

"Because I'm the one that decided to spare your life and I can end it anytime I want. Remember that." Mikasa replied with little emotion.  
"Ohhhh scarrryy." (y/n) mocked. "Why didn't you kill me that day?"  
"Having a vampire such as yourself is a huge advantage. That's all." Mikasa replied

In truth, she didn't really know why she didn't kill him. He was stronger than most vampire but she still managed to take him down. She easily could have killed him so why didn't she? She often wondered this and many times it had crossed her mind that she possibly had feelings for him. He was certainly the most attractive vampire she has ever seen. Honestly, falling in love with an immortal who wanted nothing more than to drink the blood of humans? How ridiculous was that? And so, she pushed those thoughts aside.

As Mikasa opened the door to where they were currently staying a cocky smirk formed on (y/n)'s face. "You know what I think it is? I think you're in love with me."

A light blush formed on the girls face and she turned around to face him. "What in the hell would give you that idea!?" She yelled  
He chuckled at her reaction. "Well for starters you're blushing. Aww look how cute you are. I guess you have feelings after all."

Mikasa turned her gaze away. She found it best to just ignore him when he got like this, which unfortunately was almost always.  
In a flash (y/n) had her pinned to the wall. "I think I know a way you can repay me for saving your ass today." That cocky grin returned to his face only this time his pearly white fangs were showing.  
Mikasa could feel his hot breath on her neck and the blush on her face deepened. (y/n) assaulted her neck with kisses. He was surprisingly gentle, but every so often she could feel the sharp point of his fangs on her soft skin. It sent shivers throughtout her body. Both in pleasure and fear. She had let her gaurd down she was vulnerable and those fangs could kill her in an instant, but she trusted him. He lowered Mikasa onto the floor and she squirmed beneath him as he removed her shirt so he could place kisses on the lower part of her neck. It took everything he had not to sink his fangs into her. Not because he wanted to drink her blood, but because he couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer. Yes, he a vampire had fallen in love with a mere human and the most powerful hunter of them all. As much as he wanted to bite her, to turn her into a vampire like him he resisted the urge. He loved her and he wanted nothing more than to make her immortal and spend the rest of his life with her but he didn't know if that's what she wanted so he held back. Mikasa allowed her hands a mind of their own, she slowly began to remove his clothing as well as her own. After she was finished, she rubbed her hands down his pale skin, caressing each part of his toned chest. The vampire closed his eyes in bliss at her touch. He leaned down to press his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He wasted no time and entered her. She let out a small moan in pleasure as he filled her up, diving in again and again. Her nails dug into his back, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed it. (Y/n) ground their hips together as they both soon reached their limit. (Y/n) pushed himself out of her and layed down next to her on the floor. Once she caught her breath it wasn't long until the young girl fell asleep. (y/n) propped himself up on one arm and admired her beauty. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He pushed and few strands of hair out of her face and whispered "One day my love, I will turn you into a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

As (y/n) rushed through the forest he slashed at every vampire that crossed his path, but his thoughts wondered to a certain dark haired female. She was in trouble, he could sense it. There were so many vampires in the area. More than they have ever encountered. Sure, they were no match for a vampire of his class and he knew that Mikasa was strong. In all the years he's been alive (Which is a fucking lot) he's never met a human more skilled at slaying vampires than she but even this would be too much. Her human body could only handle so much.

When he finally caught her scent there was a strong smell of blood. Her blood. At that moment he metally cursed himself for suggesting that they split up. "How could I be so stupid? I should have seen this coming damnit' Now because of his mistake his precious mortal was going to suffer.

Once he finally reached her he noticed all the vampires had been killed. However, Mikasa did not come out unscathed. She was laying on the ground covered in her own blood. (y/n) knelt down beside her and gently lifted her head with his right hand while placeing his left on her cheek. "Mikasa, can you hear me?" His voice was soft and calm but it was obvious he was trying hard to keep cool. You could see the panic and sadness in his eyes.

He knew that she wasn't dead but her life was slowly fading. "Mikasa.." He whisped again. When the girl did not answer he began to lose hope. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers as his thump caressed her cheek.

After a few seconds Mikasa placed her bloodied hand over his and opened hers eyes little. Her action surprsied (y/n) and he lifted his head up to look at her face. "Listen, your injuries are very severe. You will not survive this, but...but I can save you." His red eyes stared into her black ones but she did not speak.

He prayed that she would give him answer. That she would give him permission before it was too late. "Please Mikasa. You aren't going to live much longer. I can't do this unless you tell me to. You don't have to say anything just nod..please.."

She was silent for a few more moments before she finally got the strength to speak. "(y/n) *cough* I-I love you and I don't *cough* want to leave your side..s-so please, do what you must." With those words the vampire tilted her neck to the side and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh. Oh how he's been waiting for this moment.

***

The shock of being turned from human to vampire took quit a toll on the young girl. (y/n) sat in the forest with her until she finally awoke and when she did his heart swelled with love. If it were even possible she was more beautiful than before. Her once dark eyes were now a deep red, her already black hair complimented her skin that was now paler than before.

(y/n) walked over to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulled her body into his as she rested her hands on his chest. "You make a more beautiful vampire than I could have imagined."

Mikasa stared up at him and smiled. "Now I'll never have to leave your side." After hearing those words (y/n) lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his hardened red eyes and closed the space between them. The kiss was hard, but soft. They poured their love and souls into it.

All her life Mikasa hated vampires. She never would have thought she would fall so deeply in love with one or become one herself. In her heart she knew this was right. She had made the right decision. She would happily live the rest of her life as the creatire she hated so much as long as it meant she would forever be by (y/n)'s side.


End file.
